Diet and other early exposures may affect child development and the risk of several chronic diseases, but additional research is needed. [unreadable] [unreadable] The current research described in this catch-all project comprises two project, described below[unreadable] [unreadable] We conducted a study of risk factors for nonalcoholic fatty liver disease among adolescents. This study took advantange of newly available data from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1999-2004. The prevalence of this potentially serious condition was found to be suprizingly high--8%.[unreadable] [unreadable] We also conducted a study of determinants of age at menarche among young women in the Collaborative Perinatal Project. The main finding was that, in contrast with a previous study, that exposure to cigarette smoke in utero was unrelated to subsequent age at menarche.[unreadable] [unreadable] Last years progress:[unreadable] Two papers were published (see list below).